Evan Dunham vs. Joe Lauzon
The first round began. Dunham lands a left. Lauzon lands a right, eats a right hook. Lauzon lands a left and another, 4:00. They clinch. They break. Dunham lands a right uppercut. Lauzon lands a left to the body, clinch, Dunham breaks with a right uppercut. Dunham lands a counter left. And a counter right hook. Clinch. Lauzon breaks with a big right elbow after eating a knee to the body, 3:00. Lauzon lands a nice right, clinch. Break. Dunham lands a left. And another, and a right hook. Dunham lands a counter right. 2:00, front kicks the body. Dunham right to the body. Dunham lands a nice right uppercut. Lauzon lands a left. Dunham knees the body, clinch. They break. They both land in an exchange. Dunham lands an exchange. 1:00. Dunham lands a hard leg kick and a straight left, another. Dunham lands a hard leg kick. 35. Lauzon lands a right. Dunham right hook, Lauzon gets a single. Dunham stands and breaks immediately. 15. Lauzon lands a right. Clinch. Dunham gets a trip to half-guard, R1 ends, 10-9 Dunham, good round. R2 began. Dunham lands a right hook. They exchange. Dunham lands a counter left. Good exchange. 4:00 as Dunham lands a right uppercut. Dunham stuffs a single. Dunham lands a left. He lands a leg kick. "Looking good." Lauzon lands a hard inside kick. Dunham lands a right uppercut left hand. Dunham gets a body lock trip. Lauzon stands to the clinch. 3:00. Dunham with a few rights inside. Lauzon lands a good knee. Dunham lands an elbow. He's cut by the right eye from that knee though. 2:00. They break. Clinch. Dunham lands an elbow, another right elbow. Dunham lands a right elbow, another, breaks with a right uppercut and a left uppercut, eats a left elbow. 1:00. Dunham lands a one-two and a right hook. Dunham inside kick. 35. Dunham one-two, right hook, left, a good knee and a left. Dunham counter left. 10 as Dunham lands a left, three right uppercuts, front kicks the body. Dunham right uppercut. Dunham goes to the body with two rights, eats a knee to the body, R2 ends, 10-9 Dunham. R3 began. Dunham lands a right and a left uppercut. He's much quicker, much better. Lands a nice one-two. Lauzon blocks a hard high kick. 4:00. Dunham lands a nice counter left and a big left. And a left and a leg kick. Dunham lands a big counter right. And a counter right hook, counter left, high kick, leg kick. Lauzon inside kick, eats a counter right, 3:00. Dunham lands a left to body, left to head, dodges a scissor sweep attempt, lets Lauzon up. Dunham left to body, and a right and another. Dunham right uppercut. 2:00. Dunham easily sprawls a single, lands a right and a left. Dunham counter right uppercut. Lauzon hard inside kick to the groin. Dunham continues immediately. Dunham right hook, body kick. Stalking. Lets Lauzon out. Right left to body, nice combo. Dunham flush left. 1:00. Lauzon nice left uppercut, eats a two-punch combo right left. 35. Dunham left, flush right uppercut snaps Lauzon's ehad up. Dunham one-two. And a four-punch combo ending with a leg kick too. 15. Dunham right uppercut, blocked high kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Dunham, they hug. 30-27 Dunham. 30-26 twice, 30-27 UD. "I just stopped caring about things, stopped stressing, stopped worrying about stuff and just started fighting. I'm a company man. Just tell me where to go and I go."